Amelie Hall
Amelie Shireen Hall 'is a first year Slytherin studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Family History Amelie's mother died when she was young leaving her, and only child, with her father. Her family believes in blood purity as her father was fighting on Voldemort's side during the Second Wizarding War. Appearance Amelie is tall for her age and has pale skin. She has long, blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She is very skinny, and wears glasses. She has freckles dotting her face. She also has a tiny scar on her wrist from an accident where she fell off her broom when she was younger. And often wears a necklace with a silver, glittering heart. She wears her hair in a pony tail. She is very pale because she doesn't like going out often, and prefers staying inside. Etymology Amelie is a form of the name, Amelia which means hard working. While Shireen means "sweet as honey". Early Life Amelie comes from a family that believes in blood purity, although she has a secret: She's absolutely fascinated with Muggles. She finds them and their inventions interesting, loves reading their stories and studying their subjects. Of course though, she does all of this in secret. Her father highly believes in blood purity, and wants nothing to do with muggle borns and muggles. Her mother however was less like that. Sadly though, her mother died when she was young, leaving her to face her father alone. When her father discovered Amelie's fascination, he got really mad. He told her to get rid of her muggle items and such. Desperate to earn her father's approval, she obeyed. She threw most away but kept the ones she loved the most. She grew up reading muggle books in the middle of the night and tinkering with muggle items when no one was home . She developed an interest with Divination and Mythology, and wants to study them at Hogwarts. Soon she realized she could do nothing to gain her father's approval, she stopped trying, although doesn't like to talk about the subject. Life At Hogwarts Acceptance She was overjoyed when she got accepted to Hogwarts and packed most of her Muggle items with her so that way she won't have to do it in secret anymore. 1st Year She asked the Sorting Hat to put her into Slytherin, even though he was contemplating putting her in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Personality and Traits She's very nice to people when you get to know her. She loves to listen to music and read muggle books. She soon realized she can't do anything to get her father's approval so she gave up. She tries to behave and get high marks. When she studies, she's in the library, if all she's doing is reading, she could be anywhere. She's also fascinated with Muggle items, and has developed an interest for Astronomy and Mythology. She doesn't want to believe stuff, unless it has scientific or tangible proof. She can sometimes be sarcastic when it comes to these things. She's normally happy and optimistic all the time. She can always be found with a smile on her face, and is willing to talk to anyone, despite her family's belief in blood purity. She's not always smiling though, when she's alone is when she lets her true emotions out. She doesn't want anyone to see her cry or get mad, anad always tries to be happy whenever she's around people. Whenever she starts getting sad, she goes to her room to be alone. Skills and Magical Abilities Intelligence The Sorting Hat considered putting her in Ravenclaw as she was a bright young girl. She loves to read books and study new things. She's intelligent for her age, and loves to tinker and experiment with different things. Subjects At Hogwarts Herbology Amelie has an aptitude for Herbology, though she doesn't know why as Herbology isn't exactly one of her favorite subjects. Still, she excells in the class and finds it more interesting than some other classes. She liked reading about the different plants and their uses, especially magical ones. Muggle Studies Since Amelie is fascinated with Muggles she can't wait to take this optional class. She enjoys learning more about them, although her dad doesn't exactly approve of her taking it. Mythology Back when she was younger, she loved hearing myths about the gods and goddesses that muggles used to believe in. She's quite good at this subject. Divination Her aunt was a seer, so she had a fairly good knowledge about the subject. Talk Bubble Belongings Wand None yet. Heart Necklace A silver heart necklace that was her mom's before she died. Since her mom was the more caring and loving parent, she always wears the necklace to remember her. Festus ''"He's cute! Can I keep him?" ~Amelie, before buying Festus Festus is her pet. Her father believed that an owl would come much more handy but she decided that school owls were good enough. Festus is a rat. A pet rat that she just recently got, although it took a liking to her. He is often perched on her shoulder. He's really loyal to her and never really gets lost, and bites those who are mean to her. She finds the biting amusing, and oves her pet for being loyal. Festus means 'festival' in Latin and she named him that because he always seems to be happy. He knows how to find his way back to the Slytherin Common Room, because like his owner, he's a smart rat. Classes Required Optional Relationships '''Family: She was quite close with her mom but not so with her dad. She's desperate to earn her father's approval though. Friends: She'll be friends with anyone, she'll be nice to you if you'll be nice to her. Spells First Year *Cistem Aperio *Trip Jinx *Expelliarmus *Zip Mouth Jinx *Wingardium Leviosa *Incendio *Locomoter Mortis *Lumos *Petrificus Totalus *Protego Learned Somewhere Else (Admin Approved) Quick Info Trivia *Her favorite myths are Egyptian. *Her boggart is her family and friends, dead. *She gets really pissed whenever someone calls her 'Amy'. *When she's not studying, she's reading a book somewhere around the school because she believes the library is quite crowded. Most often, that place is either the Stone Circle or the Transfiguration Courtyard. *She loves taking strolls on the bridges because she loves the view. *Her favorite muggle item is a camera, and she wishes she could own one. *She can speak a little French and a little Tagalog. *She may have or may have not been abducted by aliens in the Forbidden Forest. *She is ambidextrous. Signature Category:First year Category:Slytherin Category:Students Category:Glasses Category:Pure-Blood Category:August Birthday Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Female Category:Name begins with "A" Category:Students Category:Born In England Category:Pet Owner Category:1st Years Category:Witch Category:Pureblood Category:Student